Can We Go Home?
by Running Ninja
Summary: Link had one thing in mind when he bought and upgraded that run-down house in Hateno village: the girl he would bring there, one day. Now, it was time. But for some reason, Zelda wanted to go to Zora's Domain.
1. Chapter 1

**"...Can We Go Home?"**

Link had one thing in mind when he bought and upgraded that run-down house in Hateno village: the girl he would bring there, one day. Now, it was time. But for some reason, Zelda wanted to go to Zora's Domain. Hopefully 5k words of the ZeLink fluff you came here for.

 **Chapter One**

Link stared off at the land of Hyrule. A strange emptiness filled him. But beneath that absence, something was brimming.

He and Zelda stood atop a hill overlooking Hyrule. It was a beautiful, breath-of-the-wild-taking view, one he had glimpsed from the Great Plateau, the Gerudo highlands, Lanayru, Death Mountain, even atop Rito village, where Hyrule smudged to blue and grey in the distance. But, for the first time, no malice swirled about the castle. Calamity Ganon was dead—or at least gone. A peace washed over the land.

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain," Zelda said, examining the Sheikah slate. "Divine Beast Vah Rutah…looks like it stopped working… Let's investigate the situation."

Link watched her. He just wanted a good meal and some sleep back in Hateno, at that house he had bought and furnished. He remembered thinking it was weird, stopping to buy a house in the middle of a quest to save a girl whose strength was waning. And that girl was not just any girl, but Zelda. But he had learned that his ability to save Zelda relied on his ability to put down roots in this world, to grow skills, stamina, and strength alongside flowers in front of an old house.

Link was seeing her with his own two eyes, as if for the first time. He breathed in, and he breathed out. He wasn't sure why he was so tense.

"Mipha's father," Zelda said, "I believe he would like to know more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure."

 _Oh, right,_ Link thought. _We are going to Zora's domain_. Link didn't want to go. Come to think of it, he hadn't really taken directions from someone else like this for a while. Sure, he followed King Rhoam's "Destroy Ganon" and Impa's "Lost Memories" and a million other quests and commands, but he had always been free to do those things later, if he wanted. This seemed like the sort of thing you couldn't put off, because Zelda was here now.

"Although Ganon is gone for now," Zelda said, "There is still so much more for us to do."

 _Can that wait for tomorrow?_ Link thought.

"And so many painful memories that we must bear."

 _Again, can we rain-check that? Or can I pull the amnesia card and get a free pass?_

"I believe in my heart that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory, perhaps even beyond. But it must all start with us." She lingered, eyes upon the ruined castle. "Let's be off!" she said, walking away with energy. Link watched her. He grew nervous.

"I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword," she said, pausing to look back at him. "I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the last one hundred years. I'm surprised to admit it, but I can accept that," she laughed.

Link stared back at her. _I'm here,_ he thought. _You don't need that voice. You can have mine._ But…could she? He was very confused. He was trying to remember. The past was vague, like images through clouded glass. It was there to be seen, somehow. Link frowned. He needed to step up his game and get his memories back.

The wind picked up, and Link broke into a jog to catch up to Zelda. Their eyes met as he walked closer. It was the closest they'd physically been in…well, the closest he could ever remember. He wanted to take her hand in his, or even more _,_ but something held him back and instead he joined her at her side and together they walked to their horses.

"This horse looks just like mine!" Zelda said. "Pure white, with all the royal garb. Wherever did you find him?"

Link pointed over towards Satori hill. "A man tipped me off about a pure white stallion he'd seen," he said. "He was running wild, had his own herd and everything. He is probably a descendant of your horse." He helped her unto the horse.

 **"** And… you tamed a wild horse?" she said, sitting in the saddle.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Of course," he said. "That's how everyone gets their horses around here." He climbed aboard his own horse, which was black with a white diamond on her face and white, feathered hooves.

Zelda stared at him with awe.

"Was it…was it different before?" he asked.

"Why, of course! There were some wild horses, but not many. We got our horses from the Ranch near the castle."

"You mean the Ranch Ruins?"

"Well, I suppose so, now. I wonder…the fences were broken…the wild horses in the field must be descended from those horses… how fascinating." She held her chin, thinking.

"So… how much of my travels did you see?" Link asked.

"I thought I saw all of them. The important stuff, I suppose. I don't remember you taming any horses though."

"Well, that's alright. I tamed five."

"Five?"

"Yes." He smiled a bit at her expression. "They have all gone to good homes except these two. This one here," he said, patting his horse, "This is Midnight. I didn't think I needed another horse, but I was stranded in Hebra Snowfield without one and there were mounted bokoblins everywhere, so I grabbed the nearest solid color horse, calmed it, and after a few laps, took out the bokoblins."

"Oh my!" Zelda laughed. "Such a brave horse." She smiled. Midnight snorted at Zelda happily.

"No, your highness, bravery was what happened next. I was riding away from the bokoblins, and ran straight into a Lynel."

"A Lynel?! I've only heard about those!"

"Oh, count yourself lucky. Those things are brutal. I have literally jumped off of cliffs to avoid them. But with Midnight, about a hundred arrows, five halberds, and some mighty simmered fruit, we eventually brought that Lynel down. Then Midnight and I traveled to the nearest stable where they helped clean her up, feed her, and give her some shelter for the night." Link stroked Midnight. "I wish I had a better name for her," he said, "but they insist you name your horse right after you bring them, and it was 11:55 at night, I was exhausted, and she is a black horse, so, Midnight became her name."

Zelda smiled, looking at Link's horse. "I think it's a very nice name."

Link watched Zelda. "Here," Link said, handing Zelda an apple. "Give her one. She loves them." He gently nudged Midnight closer to Zelda so she could reach.

Zelda leaned from her horse's back and offered Midnight the apple. Midnight ate it happily and looked at Zelda for more.

Link smiled. He then pulled another apple from his bag, leaned around Midnight's neck and gave the apple to Zelda's horse. "There," Link said, "Now we are even." Her white horse snorted in approval.

Zelda smiled, but then her face fell. "Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, your highness?" he said, adjusting his reins.

She laughed, "You don't need to call me that. Not anymore. You are my appointed knight but you are also my friend first. There is no need for formalities like that. Besides, my father isn't around to correct you." She smiled, but then a twinge of pain lit her eyes.

Link looked at her kindly. She met his eyes and then looked away. "Link," she said, "How much… how much do you remember?"

Link took a deep breath in. "I don't remember anything except those pictures you left on your Sheikah slate, and one memory for each of the Champions.

Zelda's face stilled. "Is that really it?"

Link nodded. "Zelda," he said, "can we… can we go home? I have a house. I have been thinking, all this time, that when you were finally free you would need a place to sleep, and I got you one, a place for you…. It might not be quite fit for a princess, but there's a bed and a cooking pot and a horse shed. And I don't know about you but I really need a rest, and some good food." His excuse was pretty dumb—they had already cleaned up, eaten, and stopped for a night at Wetland stable immediately after the battle with Ganon. But Link needed a reason. He didn't want to go to Zora's Domain yet.

Zelda looked off towards Lanayru. "Mipha's father really would like to hear about her, I am sure," she said. _And Zora live long enough that he would remember us,_ she thought. She looked over her shoulder at Link, who looked nervous. Something occurred to her. She watched him for a few moments, and then decided.

"Rest and some good food it is then!" she said. "So, where is this house of yours?"

Link smiled and nudged Midnight towards the road. Zelda's horse followed. "It's in Hateno. I had it renovated. It was going to be demolished before I bought it. After the workers finished renovating, they left town because they had no more work. One of them went and founded a new village, Tarrey Town. Brand new town with new houses, new people, new stores! It's a regular Akkala village like you wouldn't believe it. Talk about building Hyrule from the ground up!" He beamed.

Zelda smiled. "Link, it is so good to see you so happy. You were always so serious before."

"Oh, believe me, I felt it when I remembered. So serious, hardened. I feel it sometimes, like I'm trying to remember…." He went quiet. "You know, it will be dark soon, Zelda, and we need to move quickly to make it to Hateno before dark. I actually suspect we might only make it as far as the fort." He spurred Midnight to a trot. Zelda's horse followed.

Zelda pressed on. "Link, it's okay. You don't need to close up. You can talk. All of this is finally over, for now. You may speak freely!"

"Princess, I am going to run on ahead, you should follow. I will lead the way. Regal can keep up, I know he can. He's been this way before. He will follow me."

"Regal?"

"Yes, your horse. Named because he's the royal stallion…I couldn't think of a better name. I really am no good at naming horses. Would you like us to stop at the stable at Dueling Peaks? They have beds there and we can rest halfway. Not much food, and I would like to get home quickly…" He trailed off. Nervousness filled him.

Zelda took a deep breath in. "I take it you know what you are doing. Go ahead. Take the lead. I trust you, Link. No need to stop unless its what you would do."

Link looked at her carefully, but her face was honest. He grinned. "Up for some proper adventure?"

"You know it!" she giggled.

"Alright then, let's go! No stopping! Free air and open road for Zelda! I don't remember what Hyrule used to be like but these days it is full of all sorts of adventure, even when you stay on the road."

Zelda laughed. "When we get some food I would love to hear more—"

Link heard laughter and paper slips blowing in the wind. He turned, pulled out a claymore, and charged straight for the glowing orange behind them. One hit, two hits, and as soon as the Yiga Clan archer appeared he was slain. Link stooped down from Midnight to grab the rupees and bananas off the ground, while still staying in the saddle. He looked rather like an extremely agile elf. He returned to Zelda.

"See what I mean? It's the Yiga Clan. They are out for me in full force because their leader killed himself with a giant metal ball after attacking me. It looked like it was my fault, but he just rolled himself to death after we sparred for a bit. But he deserved it, so I can't say I regret it. They attacked you once, didn't they? Or a few times? And would you like a banana?" he said, offering her the fruit.

"Oh, no thank you," Zelda said. Link took a bite of a banana.

Zelda took a deep breath in. "Yes, they did attack me a few times. Once near Kara Kara Bazaar. You were there, actually."

"Oh, I remember that one!" Link said, his mouth full of banana. "I walked all the way to the desert to find that spot and remember."

"Yes, that was the moment when… Link, I never told you but—" she looked at him, and then looked down again, not sure she should speak. He watched her, and his chest tightened. "I guess we should be going," she said after a while.

"Alright then. Hyah!" Link spurred his horse and Midnight broke into a gallop. Regal was quick to keep pace, even without being told. Even though Zelda was the one riding Regal, he still listened to Link first. Like the other royal stallion, Regal had a mind of his own, but unlike the previous royal stallion, he perfectly agreed with Link.

They rode through the night and arrived at Hateno just before dawn. Pink was just starting to show at the corners of the horizon. Link led the horses to the shed by his house, unloaded some hay and water for them, and then led Zelda up the mountain to where she could sit to watch the sun rise over the sea. He sat beside her and pulled out another banana, offering it. This time she accepted.

Zelda sighed as the light washed over the world. "A hundred years locked away like that… would you believe me if I said it felt shorter?"

"I would believe you. But I never would have guessed it," Link said. "I would think you would be exhausted, fighting Ganon for all that time."

"I would think so too. But, freedom feels good, feels exquisite, like I'm breathing free air for the first time in a hundred years!" She threw her arms out and lay back on the grass. "I'm not tired at all."

Silence stretched between them. "I know it's silly," Link said, "I slept for a hundred years and but I would always enjoy sleeping some more. Speaking of, care to retire, princess?" he asked.

"I actually feel quite awake."

Link paused. "Really, even after all that riding? And no sleep?"

Zelda nodded.

 _It's dawn,_ Link thought. _I only do this whole no sleeping thing when I'm in the middle of a huge quest. I'd like to celebrate that Ganon is dead with a nice nap._ His muscles were aching for a comfy bed. But if Zelda wouldn't sleep, he surely couldn't. It was his duty to protect the princess. But more than his duty. His heart wrenched up again, like another clue to what he'd missed. It was in his heart, not just his job description, to protect Zelda. And by extension, he would follow her requests.

So, they made a day trip to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab instead of resting. Zelda was like a kid in a candy shop. She and Purah were thrilled to catch up, and they all asked each other many questions, the least of which being why she was a child. Link found himself watching from a seat in the corner, smiling at the princess. He was remembering something. Not a moment, but a feeling. There it was. It was warm and could hold out against the apocalypse if it meant seeing her again. Now that he found it, he knew he hadn't forgotten, not really. The slumber of resurrection had just dulled it for a moment.

After a long day—for Link at least—Zelda was ready to leave. They began to walk down the hill but Link stopped. "Zelda?" he asked. "Can I show you something?"

"Yes, of course, anything," she said.

Link smiled. "You might regret saying that." He took his shield off his back and held it in front of him. Then he crouched. "Climb on," he said, smiling.

Zelda looked nervous. She climbed on to his back, hugged him tight, and Link jumped onto his shield. It was a new thing for the princess: shield-surfing.

Zelda did, in fact, immediately regret her trust in Link. The rubble on the path rattled beneath them, jostling them as if they were about to tip. They went faster, faster down the hill. The first corner came up. Link leaned hard and they turned, but Zelda felt sure they would crash. She squealed, clung to Link, and closed her eyes. They didn't fall. Another turn. Her stomach dropped. She opened her eyes to see Hateno whizzing past. Another gut-wrenching turn. She squeezed her eyes shut, and Link felt her clutch him even tighter. They turned again. Surely, this would be the time they would go flying. But they didn't.

Against all of Zelda's imaginings, they eventually slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Link stepped off of his shield. Zelda kept clutching him, her eyes still closed.

He chuckled. "Princess," he whispered to her, saying her name quietly because there were other people around. "Princess, you can climb down now." He crouched so she could climb off easier.

Zelda trembled. She climbed down from his back, trembling. She opened her eyes and saw Link's face. He was beaming. She grinned, then broke out laughing. Now her fear was gone, and the post-adrenaline high replaced it. "Oh, what fun!" she cried, "Link, how often do you do that?"

Link smiled, putting his shield back on his back. "Pretty much any time there's a hill."

Zelda laughed from deep in her belly, and it hurt in a way that reminded her it had been years since she last laughed like that.

"Come on," Link said, taking her gently by the arm. "It's going to be dark soon, and I am looking forward to dinner."

She giggled, and leaned into him for a moment before jolting away, as if remembering something.

Link looked off into the distance, smiling. He hadn't noticed.

Back at Link's house, Zelda insisted on cooking. Link tried to put up a fight on account of her being the princess and all, but all he really wanted was for her to cook, so he relented easily. Link unloaded pockets full of ingredients and questionable raw meat for her to choose from and then he lay down on the grass under the trees near the cooking pot. Almost as soon as his head touched the grass he closed his eyes. He would dose, but keep his ears listening for any strange noises. That was his plan anyway.

"Well, hello!" Zelda said loudly, jolting Link awake. He grabbed the hilt of his sword instinctively, ready to attack.

The offending Hylian retriever wagged her tail at him. Link slouched back on the grass, relieved. Zelda petted the dog. "It has been a 100 years since I saw someone as pretty as you!" she gushed. Link grinned.

"Link," Zelda asked, still petting the retriever, "Are there any _other_ reasons you don't want to go back to Zora's Domain? Besides wanting to show me your home?"

Link was silent again. Zelda waited. She had learned that sometimes the only way to coax words out of Link was to wait out the silence. After a long while, Link sat up and spoke. "I—I am happiest when nobody knows who I am, like when I visit villagers and they treat me like any traveler. I love being the friendly stranger you can count on to get you a recipe from the most dangerous place in Hyrule, or to venture somewhere dangerous for a simple mission. But in the Zora's Domain, everyone knows who I am. They actually remember me. It makes me realize that I like it when no one knows who I am because I don't know myself. When people remember me from before, they know more me than I do. It's weird. I don't feel like I need to remember, until I meet those people. It's a heavy thought, forgetting your entire life." He paused, looking at the ground. "And my memory is gone because I failed. I nearly died. And you suffered. I couldn't stop Ganon. I'm sorry. It was my duty, and I failed."

"No, Link, don't apologize! Calamity Ganon was too much for all of us…for the Champions, for you, and even for me to do anything but hold him back a little bit—"

"A little bit! Zelda, you kept him in Hyrule Castle for 100 years!"

"I couldn't seal him!"

"I couldn't even fight him! You weren't supposed to be able to seal him until I beat him, and I couldn't even face him."

"Link, you were strong and skilled, but still young then—"

"Same with you!"

Zelda took a breath in. "Forget about me for a moment. You are stronger now than you ever were 100 years ago, I can tell. You have the power of the gods and the Champions on your side. You needed to train, to strategize against him, to know him. You NEEDED that slumber of resurrection. And we all needed it for you too."

Link was quiet at first. "Well," he said after a pause, "I guess this is one off those times where putting everything off for a long time and just sleeping actually solved all the world's problems."

Zelda laughed, and she had to hold her stomach for how it hurt. He smiled at her, and it was all he could do to keep from reach out across the grass for her.

 **Author note: Thanks** for reading! I usually try not to write such fluffy stuff, but I thought it was cute and people might enjoy it. Another chapter is coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun set as they ate their dinner on the grass. As the crickets and the fireflies came out, Zelda and Link headed inside.

Link found a few extra blankets and laid them on the bed upstairs for Zelda. "Here you go," he said, gesturing to his rather small and very humble bed.

"But…where will you sleep?" she asked.

"Downstairs. I have a bed in the cabinet, it folds out."

Zelda was skeptical but agreed. She went to bed. The next morning she woke up earlier than him. She crept downstairs to find him sleeping on the dining room rug with only the tablecloth over him, his mouth open and drooling. She thought of waking him, but then decided against it. Instead, she tiptoed upstairs and took the covering off of her bed and then snuck down to lay it on him. He deserved to be warm at least, she thought. It had been cold last night.

She got very close to covering him, but when the blanket touched his feet he leapt up, sword in his hand, ready to strike. Zelda froze. She hadn't noticed, but he had slept with the master sword within reach.

Link saw it was Zelda, but had to rub his eyes to make sure. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering the sword. "It's just a reflex." He sat back down.

Zelda's eyes started to burn. How many times did he wake up to enemies before that became his reflex? And why had he lied to her and said he had some strange foldout bed?

She crouched down next to him and placed her hands on his, which were still wound around the hilt of the master sword. "You are going to go upstairs," she said, gaining strength in her voice, "And you are going to lie in YOUR bed and get some sleep for the rest of the morning. Princess's orders. And I will make you breakfast."

Link shook his head. "I'm not leaving you where someone could hurt you because I'm not there," he said. "Not now, not ever. I failed you once, I won't let it happen again."

"Link," Zelda started to speak but then puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Link, why are you so stubborn?!" Tears filled her eyes. "Link, you don't remember, but…"

Link looked at her. His eyes grew wide.

"Link," she said, "I—I loved you and now you don't remember but I had just learned to love you and—" she was cut off by a sob. She stopped crying and looked at his face. "Do you even remember me?" she asked.

He wrapped her hands in his, squeezed them, and nodded. "Not everything," he said, "Not even very much, but I can tell you this," he placed her hands on his heart, which began to pound with nervousness. "Just like you said about courage, love need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten."

Zelda smiled, but then her breaths caught in her chest and she fell into Link and sobbed. He held her close, just like that terrible day in Hyrule field when they fled the Calamity, the two of them crouching in the mud. The sky had been slate gray, the rain deafening. He had felt nothing in his cold, over-burdened heart. Not because there was nothing to feel, but because he wouldn't let himself.

He remembered now. He could feel her pain as if it was happening to him. He was different. He was new again. From mud, muck and despair now there was earth, light, and resurrection. The world had changed, and so had he. He could love now, for real. Just as the weight of remembering had settled on him before, now it lifted like clouds after rain. And two things remained: Zelda, and his love for her.

He held her a little tighter. He told himself he would never let her go. Not this time. Except maybe if she wanted to make breakfast.

"Link," Zelda whispered into his shirt, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. Tears fell from his eyes now. They were finally together again, and everything would be okay…right? But so much had changed, and it would be hard to move forward, even for the lightness of his heart.

They stayed that way, in each other's arms, for a long while.

They later dragged Link's mattress to the door and under her orders he lay down to rest. He just needed to be close enough to defend her, and then, as she suspected, he could sleep. And so he slept within fighting range of the princess. And she cooked him a big breakfast, with eggs and meat and oatmeal and toast and milk. She took all the food over to him on his mattress and he woke up gently to the smell of a breakfast. He ate the food and thanked Zelda many times as he ate more and more... and more and more and more.

Zelda munched on her toast. Then she reached out and put a loving hand on his arm. He looked at her gently, his mouth full of food, grinning. She smiled, but then her eyes teared up and she put her face in her hands, sniffling. Link took her by the shoulders, his eyes filled with worry.

"I love you and I know it's okay," she said, "but I also know my father wouldn't approve but he's gone and that means I can love you but it also means he's DEAD and I just can't—I can't—" sobs broke up her words.

"Hey, hey, Zelda, it's okay, it's okay. I met your father's spirit. He loved you so, so much. And he was going to apologize. He was practically on his way to apologize when the Calamity hit. He loved you, and he would want you to be happy. You are unhappy now, and he would never want that. So don't let him be the thing that's making you cry. Know that he loves you enough to love who you love, okay?"

She still cried, leaning away from him. He wrapped her up in his arms tight. "It's okay," he said. "You're okay." And he began to sing:

 _"When hero's blade and Hylia's light_

 _Join together against the enemy's fight_

 _Never once should they cry_

 _For their father's love lifts them high_

 _The hero's blade and Hylia's light_

 _Vanquish evil at twilight's last light_

 _Even though they watch friends die_

 _Never once should they cry_

 _For their father is watching, loving and believing_

 _That they have the strength to fight this enemy that's breathing_

 _And come dawn their father will see them anew_

 _But he will love them the same as they always knew_

 _For mothers and fathers never really leave us_

 _They just go somewhere that can better teach us_

 _That never once need we cry."_

Zelda stilled. She looked Link in the eye. "Where… where did you learn that?" she asked.

"There's a mother in Hateno who is raising her son all by herself. Her husband died of sickness when their son was still very young. She sings it to him at night. I used to hear it. I couldn't forget it."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. She just wants her son to know that his father loved him, just as your father would want you to know that he loves you."

Her eyes filled with tears. Link held her and she sobbed against his chest again. There was much to be grateful for, but even more to mourn. She lifted up a prayer of thanksgiving that she had Link with her.

A thought poked into his mind. A new memory. It was love, but different this time. He'd loved her as a child…

 _Mipha._

It was Mipha. Mipha who had healed him and saved his life a thousand times, who watched from the same place that Zelda's father watched from now.

Link stayed still for a while, remembering.

"You know, whenever you are ready, I will go to Zora's Domain with you," he said. "It must be difficult for Mipha's father to face that he lost her, even after all these years, just like you and your father lost each other. Maybe it scares me, but that's not important. I will go."

Zelda looked up at him. "I'm happy with you here," she said. A smile broke across her face. "We can rebuild Hyrule tomorrow. Or next week." She tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He smiled at her. She grinned and looked away, shy. Then she noticed the remains of his uneaten breakfast.

"You didn't finish your food," she said.

"Yeah, that's because I'm holding you right now," he said. "And that's much more important."

Zelda smiled and snuggled in deeper to his chest. It was warm, cozy and comfortable. Now she was the one falling asleep.

Link felt her falling asleep so he remained still. He watched a Hylian retriever prancing towards them. The dog looked exactly the same as the one last night. She panted and looked at Link excitedly, eyeing his food. "Go on," he said. "Go on and finish it."

The Hylian retriever dug in enthusiastically. He watched her, thinking, _We should name that dog._ _I always wanted to own a dog._ _But I should probably leave the naming up to Zelda, or she's going to walk away named "Goldie" or something dumb like that._ The dog was, after all, rather golden in color.

After she'd eaten the scraps, the retriever snuggled down against Link. Link smiled. He and Zelda had won. Calamity had drained from the castle and he felt more like himself than ever before, as if he was remembering. There were still unanswered questions—should he look into what happened to his parents 100 years ago? Did he have any parents? Siblings? Relatives? Friends who weren't Champions? Where had he lived? Where had he been born? Who had he been?

But those were tomorrow questions. For now, he had Zelda at his side, and that was all that mattered. He was the hero of Hyrule, and the best part was that nobody knew yet. This was home. He had come home. And he hadn't come alone. This was a home he had built for himself in the absence of anything to come home to. And now he had the makings of a family—a person who knew him to his soul, two horses, and a dog. _So this is what home feels like_ , he thought. He knew he'd felt it before, sometime.

He watched the world, the cooking pot, the moved mattress, the princess, the dog, the leaves, the grass, the flowers he'd planted. Silent Princesses bloomed everywhere. He could hear his horses cropping for grass nearby. And for the first time in 100 years, he was too happy to want to sleep. If he closed his eyes, it was only to hear the gentle breathing of his Zelda.

He told himself that when she woke up, he would kiss her. Not right then, maybe, but he would. Soon. He was remembering more and more now—feelings first, nothing else yet. His memories might be coming, but even if they didn't, that would be fine. His love for Zelda and his courage need not be remembered, and that was all that mattered.

Author Note: Thanks for reading! Follow me for more ZeLink in the future! I have more that I'm just editing. Also, I thought of naming this fic "Love Need Not Be Remembered" but decided I didn't want to spoil that line. What do you think? Thanks for leaving a review!

Peace,

Ninja


End file.
